


Owari-Magica: Winter Party

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [20]
Category: Owari Magica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: A winter party (Cause the twins aren't sure about everyone's religion) and everyone just has a good time
Series: Owari Magica [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Owari-Magica: Winter Party

**Author's Note:**

> scottish-fortis words 272 = 370 points  
> IllegalSympathy words 397 = 350 points  
> cockabeetle words 795 = 750 points  
> rosepowder words 301 = 300 points  
> Originally: January 15, 2019

Vondila and Salem had decorated the sanitary in Christmas decorations. A tree sat amongst

the workout equipment, tinsel was hung up on the walls and the store counter was covered

in food. All the food that was needed in a Christmas feast. Along with a plethora of drinks

(and some alcohol) the only thing that was missing was desserts. Salem had asked everyone

to bring a dessert to share. They had also pulled out square tables from the storage room

and set them up in centre of the main space. They waited for the others to show for the

party.

Vanessa juggled the cake in her arms as she made her way into the sanctuary, shielding it

from the seaside spray and wind. She had to admit, with the holidays from school and lack

of witches she had missed the others and was pretty exited to see them again, entering the

grand hall, she beamed at the twins; "Hey guys! Happy Holidays"!

Mariana was bouncing a little in excitement, bopping along ahead of her brother with small

presents for everyone she knew was coming. Luis had two boxes, one with a tres leches

cake, and on top of that a smaller box with a bunch of Leche Fritas in it.

"Feliz Navidad, amigas! How have your holidays been???" Mariana grinned.

Ophelia was shaking, not that she was nervous or anything though. She was shaking in

anticipation, in excitement. It was her first time going to the sanctuary, and her first time

meeting all of the other magi's, besides for Salem, who she had already briefly meet. She

smiled as she entered in tightly carried her dessert close to her chest. "Um.... Hi!" She said, a

little unsure for one of the first times in her life.

Avril had brought some cookies she managed to find at the dollar store last minute with her

to the party. After climbing over a million freaking rocks, she made it inside. Though shortly

after she ended up bumping into someone. "Ah, s-sorry!"

Vondila brightly smiled at the magi that had come in. "Happy holidays everyone!" She threw

a handful of glitter over herself. Salem on the other hand was about to great everyone till her

twin threw the glitter. "You're cleaning that." When she all she got was her twin sticking out

her tongue and moved on. "You guys can put your desserts over there." She pointed at a

table next to the counter that was empty.

"No worries" Vanessa turned to smile at the tiny purple haired girl she didnt recognise--was

she a new Magi? "I'm Vanessa by the way" she told the younger girl as she set her cake

down "What's yours"?

Ophelia turned and looked at Vanessa. "Hi Vanessa! My name is Ophelia and I'm so so so so

so so excited to be here!" She dropped her dessert box on the table next to Vanessa's. Her

eyes widened as she saw the cake. "Did you make that?" Ophelia asked. "It looks so fancy."

Luis took the two desserts he'd brought to the table Salem had pointed out.

"You've got another new one?" He asked, stepping over to Mariana. She nodded, and held

up her presents. They were all little things she'd made- mostly knitted and felted plushies,

though she'd made Vanessa a sweater too.

"We don't know each other well, but I also made everyone stuff! I was gonna bring candy,

too, but I did that for Valentines day..."

Vanessa laughed sheepishly "No, I just bought the cake, that's all..." catching Ana's eye she

waved at her friend.

Avril nodded, putting the cookies on the table before stepping a bit back. She looked at the

plushies Ana made, making a small excited squeak.

Vondila smiled at the magi. She over heard Ana's candy comment. "And you have a

bottomless pit of candy to." She commented giggling. She looked over the dessert. "They all

look so good."

Salem clapped her hands. "Eat as much as you like we got a lot of food." She gestured at

the food on the counter.

"Sounds like a plan" Vanessa smiled, picking at some shish-kebabs lain on the table

Ophelia grabbed various items from the table and put them on her plate, then walked over to

Vondila and Salem. "Thank you so so much for inviting me! Did you make all this food

yourself? Do you live here fulltime? I have so many questions!" She squeaked out.

Ana handed Avril the squirrel she'd made, smiling brightly and bouncing a little as everyone

mingled.

"I know it's not a lot, but I thought you'd like something cute and cuddly! If you want any

candy, be sure to let me know, mija"

"Those look so cute Ana, where's mine"? Vanessa scanned the plushies lining the table, they

all looked so adorable!

Avril took the squirrel into her hands and held it a bit like a little kid would've, smiling a bit

more. "T-thanks! I'll take really good care of him!"

"Actually I made you this sweater. It's the first one I finished, and it's a little lumpy, but I'm

really proud of the butterflies on the front."

Ana grinned at Avril. "I'm glad!"

‿ Vanessa beamed at the gift, honestly touched by the work put into it and slipped it on

over her party dress. "Thank you so much! This is so sweet of you Ana"!

Vondila shrugged at Ophelia's question "we made some we bought some." And she shook

her head. "No we live downtown in a condo. And ask away!"

Salem looked over the gifts from Ana. "They look great Ana!"

Luis smirked, as Ana flushed and fluttered her hands, babbling out some excuse to

downplay the effort she'd made.

His sister had it bad.

He took a bite of the frita he'd grabbed, humming softly. The other magi were kind of

interesting, though he was very aware of the absence of his favorite the only other boy.

Vanessa picked at some more food "I'm sorry I hadnt had time to buy you anything, I

promise we can go shopping later and you can pick out anything you want, okay?"

"Is everyone else in this room a Magi Vondila? like are they all here? I wanted to meet all of

them." Ophelia asked.

Ana shook her head, offering Ophelia the Ram she'd made.

"Salem and Lulu- I mean, Luis, my little brother, aren't. But the rest of us are. Percitititito isn't

here, though, he's another magi who couldn't make it."

"Oh okay!" Ophelia said. She exaimed the Ram Ana gave her and lifted it up into the air. "Is

this a magical Ram??"

"Yes. But you need to be a magi to get in here, be with one or have this." Salem held up her

necklace the odd grey charm on it.

"He's just made of felt and some yarn I've brushed out, but if you like we could probably

enchant him. I don't know how we'd do it, but I'm willing to try." Ana grinned, and wiggled

her fingers.

"I should probably buy Hermanititito one of those, so he doesn't need me to get im here if a

witch starts kidnapping people again."(edited)

Avril had grabbed a can of cherry vanilla coke, and struggled to lift up the tab thing for a bit.

She was confused with why it was fizzing when she opened it finally but hey she did it.

Ophelia nodded. "Wouldn't it be cool for her to have enchanted laser eyes, oh or maybe

laser horns, laser feet.... One big laser ram." She rambled... "Thank you so much for this...

uh.. what's your name?"

"Mariana! You can call me Ana if you like," Ana answered, giggling.

"I don't know if I can make lasers, but there's only one way to find out!"

"Okay Ma- Ana! Let's try and laser this baby sheep up!!."

Vondila laughed at the talk about enchantment. "We can enchant it. I will have to figure out

lazers but it could be done. Also getting a necklace like Salem's might take awhile. Its hard

to make." She explained. "There is something that can keep witches away though."

Mariana nodded, attention snapping to Vondila as she spoke.

"What's that? I didn't know there were charms or wards we could use..."

Luis, for his part, had stayed back near the table and kept quiet. As talk turned to other

things, he thought he'd help his sister deliver her presents. Percy wasn't here, so he'd hold

onto the squid for now, and the rabbit could be given to Salem with a soft "Feliz Navidad,

Mariana made this for you."

"I knew you ran a shop but I just thought that was like, for tax reasons or something"

Vanessa stated, kinda suprised

Salem laughed. "Oh no. The shop has been around before I was here. It has stuff to help

magi. Vondila enchants everything for the store."

Vondila nodded and picked up a beer from the drinks. "Its a pain todo but its easiest for vets

like myself todo enchants." She explained and opened the can and took a drink.

Avril was a little off with the whole using magic on stuff but the idea did sound interesting.

She was still holding the squirrel(who she's named Henry) in her arms, along with some food.

Mariana bounced a little.

"Does this mean you'll enchant Ophelia's ram to shoot lasers, V? Because I wanna see it. I

also wanna try it with something, but I never made any plushies for myself. I haven't been

able to pick something I want..."

Vondila nodded. "I could but I would need figure out how. I would need to test on something

first."

"A-are we sure that going straight into lasers would be a good idea?" Avril was very

concerned about safety with this, though she wouldn't mind trying something on henry.

"What type of enchantments have you done, anyway"? Vanessa asked between snacks

"Well I have done quite a few. There is everything enchanted for sale. Some weapons that are

long gone." Vondila shrugged. "And it could be dangerous but enchants dont effect none

magi." She explained.

"Besides this-" Salem pointed at her necklace. "And the charm that keeps no magi safe from

witches."

Vanessa let out a low whistle, impressed with Vondila's skills

Ana bounced excitedly.

"Would experimenting with the lasers have to be on other plushies, or would it be better to

try things like pens and stuff, so that there's a clear on/off switch to start?"

"If anyone asked me how I was spending the holidays, giving a plush doll lazer eyes wasnt

gonna be my answer" Vanessa chuckled, smiling at the younger Magi's.

"I mean, I wouldn't mind Henry being enchanted, but pens do sound better to start." Avril

was munching on a cookie now, still gripping henry.

Vondila nodded. "It take time. I have never given anything lazers but I bet I could do just

need to figure it out."

Ana nodded, grinning a little.

"I didn't even think about enchanting them, I probably could have. I wonder if I could make

them smell like candy forever, like those scented plushies, but the scent never fades 'cause

it's magic and not perfume or something..."

Vanessa turned to Salem, knowing a lot of magic talk normally left her out "So, any plans

over the holidays so far"?

"Do you think one day I could enchant stuff too?" Ophelia asked Ana and Vondila. "I haven't

really experimented much with my magic so Idk what I can do." She shrugged.

"I've never tried it myself! But it seems fun, and useful..." Ana nodded to herself, pulling a

packet of candy out of her pocket.

"Peach hearts? Ooh, I think mamá likes these..."

Vondila shrugged. "Probably but you should be careful. An enchantment can sometimes

back fire. Its never that bad but it will destroy what ever your working on." She nodded to

Ophelia's question. "Yes but wait a bit then till you undetstand your abilities."

Salem sighed at the magis. She looked at Nessa and smiled. "Not a whole lot. But now I

might end up helping V with this. I do want to finish a dress I started though. What about

you?"

Vanessa shrugged, nonchalantly. Her mother and father were in LA and Paris respectively so

she had been spending the holidays catching up on any school work impacted by witch

hunting but felt like that would kinda bring the mood down, so she just smiled and told her

“Oh, you know. I’ve got some jobs here and there for my parents. If you want I can snag you

some fashion pics before they hit the press!”

Avril kind of listened to this, not sure how else to interact with people. She squeezed Henry a

little tighter, she was already fond of the little guy.

Luis nodded, grabbing the owl ana had made and making sure both twins got their present.

"Mari and I made sure to spend the holidays together this year, since the divorce went

through last Christmas Eve and we couldn't exactly have a Christmas together then. I helped

Ana with the felting, I've got a better eye for sewing than her." He took a moment to pop one

of the peach hearts Ana had summoned into his mouth, as his sister spoke up.

"Right! Papá did want to know if everyone wanted to gather for a proper gift exchange, but I

kinda went ahead and brought all of mine here... I'll have to make sure to get Percititito his

plushie somehow, though... maybe at school...?"

"Hopefully we'll all see eachother again before school starts" Vanessa noted

Salam smiled at the Nessa's offer. "Yes please." She took the plush from Luis and hugged it.

"Thank you."

Vondila looked over her own plush. "Thank you!" She beamed. She scrunched her brow at

the idea of school. She was a dropout and didn't bothering remembering when it started and

ended.

Ana grinned wider, pleased beyond words that everyone had liked their gifts. It was really

nice how good little actions like making a toy or a piece of clothing could make you and your

friends feel.

"I'm glad you like them!"

"Yeah, hopefully so." Avril was happy to be with others again, especially after being busy for

a month.


End file.
